The Prince and The Princess
by AkInA-AyUmE-ErZa-MiSaKi
Summary: Haruno Sakura, your not-so-typical tomboy princess. Uchiha Itachi, your broody yet selfless prince. Orochimaru, your evil royal-people-napper. Itachi and Sakura are more alike than they think and they work together to solve a mystery that has been haunting them ever since childhood.
1. Meet the Uchihas

**Hi guys! This is Erza again, with another story but this time, its a multichaptered story :D This story has been on my mind for quite a while now but I never got the time to post it up. But without further delay, here is the first chapter of The Prince and The Princess :D (btw, lame name, I know but I didn't know what to name it :P )**

* * *

The maid timidly approached the bed. She hesitatingly put out her hand to touch the sleeping person, then thought better of it and quickly withdrew her hand. She was about to turn and leave, if it wasn't for the other maid, waiting at the door and giving her a scolding look. Once again, the shy maid stretched out her hand, and this time, she shook the sleeping person.

"Hime-sama!" she whispered. "Wake up!"

The said person merely grumbled and turned the other way.

"Hime-sama!" the maid said in a much louder and urgent tone.

The sleeping girl feebly waved her hand at the maid, a weak attempt to shoo her away.

"Hime-sama! Don't make me do this! Please!"

There was no answer from the girl. The maid gulped and shakily took the bucket of water that she had brought along with her.

"I'm counting till 3. Only 3 seconds hime-sama!" "_Oh please let her wake up_!" the maid thought in her mind. "1. 2. 3!"

At the third count, the bucket of icy cold water was dumped on the sleeping princess.

3

2

1

"WHAT THE HECK!" the murderous looking princess glared at the maid. The maid squeaked in fright and ran to the door to join her fellow servant.

"I-I'm so s-sorry hime-sama! B-but you w-wouldn't w-wake up and the k-king wants to s-see you!"

The princess rubbed the back of her head with her hand sheepishly. "Aah sorry Hinata-chan! I didn't mean to yell at you like that, it's just, I'm not a morning person. And how many times have I told you not to call me hime-sama! Just call me Sakura or Sakura-chan!"

Hinata blushed at the princess' boldness and matter how many times Sakura told her, Hinata could never remember to call her without any formality. She just wasn't used to such kindness.

"H-Hai him- Sakura-chan."

Sakura gave the shy, blue-haired maid a bright smile before turning onto the other maid.

"And you! Ino-pig! I can't believe you gave up a chance to splash me with water. And ice-cold water, nonetheless!"

Ino pretended to bluff her nails on her shirt before blowing on them."Whatever Forehead. I'm just feeling nice today." she smirked.

Sakura just rolled her eyes before she remembered the reason why she was woken up."So why does my dad want to see me?"

"Beats me" replied Ino nonchalantly. "But you better hurry up or you'll be late."

"Ughh... I'm so not in the mood.." she reluctantly rolled off her bed and headed towards the bathroom. "So troublesome.." she muttered under her breath.

Ino smiledd at her grumpy best friend- she was always like this in the mornings.

* * *

Sakura quickly washed up and got dressed. She was walking down the hall when she noticed the time."HOLY CRAP! IT'S 12:00 ALREADY! Dad is gonna kill me!"

She flew down the stairs and promptly smacked into the throne room's door.

"Not again.." she muttered. When she opened the door, she closed her eyes shut and bowed low, expecting a lecture from her father. But to her surprise, it was silent. She opened her eyes and looked around. There was no one there.

"Mom? Dad?" she called out. There was no answer. She noticed a piece of paper on the king's throne and went to pick it up. It was a note from the king himself.

Sakura,

Since I know you will not be here until 12, I left you this note. Please meet us at the Tea room. PLEASE be on your best behaviour.

Kiseki

She frowned. Be on your best behaviour? What for? But nevertheless, she went to the tea room.

Before she entered the room, she flattened out her itchy dress and took a deep breath. She knocked on the door and entered.

FLOP!

On the very first step, she tripped over her shoe laces and quickly scrambled back up and cursed under her breath. When she looked up, she felt her mouth go dry. Sitting with her parents were King Fugaku and Queen Mikoto along with their two _very_ good looking, smirking sons. She immediately flushed and gave an embarrassed smile. "Sorry I'm late!"

King Kiseki nervously laughed and gave Sakura a what-are-you-doing stare._ Why wear shoes at a place like this with a dress like that?_ Sakura merely shrugged."Fugaku, Mikoto, I would like you to meet my only daughter Sakura. Sakura, meet the Uchihas."

Sakura bowed."Pleased to meet you."

"Sakura, the Uchihas will be staying with us for a while. Fugaku and I have some political things to work out so do you mind staying with Sasuke and Itachi? They should be about your age. You can bring them out and show them around the palace if you like. Also, their bedrooms are in the same corridor as yours. Please show them the way and make their stay pleasant." Although Kiseki said this quite formally, Sakura knew what he was really asking.

"_Please don't mess this up and stay out of trouble." _

She sighed. "Alright then. Boys follow me." She got up from her chair and walked out the door,the Uchihas following behind.

"You have quite the daughter there." Mikoto said with a mischievous smile.

Kiseki gave a weary sigh. "I know."

* * *

**So that was the very first chapter! Please read and review, I'm open to all kinds of criticism :D also, if you get a chance, check out the other stories on this account. thanks, I'll see you in the next chapter! :D**


	2. The Secret Door

Hi guys! im back with the next chapter of the prince and the princess! sorry for the late update, i was kinda busy with school and all my classes. Thank you so much to **,Fantasy is now Non-Fiction ,Lady Miel Cacao and mystescape **for reviewing! also, thanks to DeadlyDarkAngel,Fantasy is now Non-Fiction,Lloigor,warriorgirl14, zenbon zakura,ItaSaku1220 and Pinky5200 for favouriting and story alerting this story! It really means a lot to me. Now without further dealy, here is the story...

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor the cover image. (This disclaimer applies for the first chapter and all my stories too cuz i forgot to do one for them :P )**

* * *

"And there you go. That was our last door. If you need help or get lost, umm just come knock on my door or something." Sakura said.

"You didn't finish" Itachi said with a blank expression.  
"Huh?" Sakura asked in confusion.  
Itachi inclined his head towards the door that seemed to camouflage with the wall.  
"Oh that leads to nowhere. It's a dead-end. See?" She opened the door, only to find a brick wall.  
Itachi nodded but couldn't help but notice the nervous expression on her face.  
"Okay I'm going to go up to my room. You guys might want to unpack your stuff. I'll see you around." With a little wave, she started walking away from them.  
"Hn. Interesting..." Itachi thought.

* * *

_Creak!_ Itachi immediately sat up from his bed. _Creak!_ He stood up, careful not to make a sound and cautiously walked to the door. He slightly opened it and looked outside. His eyes narrowed at what he saw. A man, at least a head shorter than him, all covered in black, wearing a ski mask was tip-toeing suspiciously. He kept looking around to see if anyone was around.

Itachi frowned. A burglar in the castle?  
He quickly slipped into a pair of shoes and proceeded to follow the man.  
Finally,the man reached his destination. Interestingly enough, it was the "dead-end" door Sakura had shown them earlier. The man opened the door and pushed two bricks. Inside was a button. He pressed it and the brick wall slid aside to show a hallway. The man entered the hallway and the wall immediately closed behind him.  
Itachi waited for a few minutes before repeating what he had seen earlier. He walked down the hallway and stood in front of the only door there. The man had to be here. But for what? Jewelry? Money? Probably. Only one way to find out though. He slipped into the room, as sneakily and as stealthily as a ninja... only to be knocked out.

* * *

_Pink._  
Clouds? No it was too close.  
_Pink._  
_Green._  
Wait...  
Itachi cracked open one eye. An angry princess was hovering above him. Ahh that makes more sense.  
"What are you doing?" she asked furiously.  
Itachi didn't anwer and only started back at her.  
"Well? Answer me!"  
Itachi turned away from her. "Untie me."  
"What?"  
Itachi moved his rope-bounded wrists to emphasize his point. "Don't make me repeat myself."  
"Yeah well I could say the same thing. I'll untie you if you answer my question. What are you doing?"she crossed her arms in front of her chest.  
"Sitting on this chair, with my arms tied up." Itachi smirked when he saw her face turn red."Now untie me."  
"Y-you! Ughhh! No! Answer my question!"  
"I did Sa-ku-ra. Now untie me."  
"You're not being fair! That was a cheap answer!"  
"I never took you as a sore loser Sakura." He shook his head. His smirk grew wider when he saw her sputter. "You disappoint me."  
"Wha-huh-me?! You calling me a sore loser? I am NOT a sore loser. You're just a... sore winner! Yeah, a sore winner!"  
"So you admit defeat?" Poor Sakura's face deflated when she realized her mistake.  
"Just this once! You win this one Uchiha! But trust me,you won't win another one!"  
Itachi had a strong urge to roll his eyes, but him being himself, he didn't. Instead, he gave her a pointed look at his wrists. She reluctantly untied his wrists. Itachi massaged the sore, red, swelled up skin while Sakura started to walk away.  
"Where are you going?" he asked her.  
"Up to my room. I'm going to go get some sleep. You should too. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow." She fake yawned. "Goodnight Itachi."  
"Not so fast." He grabbed her shoulder, preventing her from leaving.  
"Wha-"  
"What were_ you _doing?"  
She was surprised at that question but covered up quickly. "Taking a walk. I couldn't sleep." She tried to move around him but he moved his hand from her shoulder to her waist. He leaned in closer to her and brought his mouth close to her ear. He could feel her freeze and grow stiff.  
"Truthfully, Sakura. I think it's the least you can do, considering you injured me."  
She weakly pushed him away. Her face was bright red - and it wasn't from anger. "I won't fall for that Itachi. You know I won't. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go." She scowled and tried to walk away, but something golden and shiny fell out of her pocket. She immediately tried to snatch it back up but Itachi was too quick for her. She looked up at Itachi, with a frown marred on her face but her face soon turned into one of confusion and shock when she took a closer look at his eyes. They were furious, with a hint of curiosity and...regret?  
"Where did you get this from Sakura?" His sudden, intent gaze at her made her shrink back unconsciously and her eyes nervously darted around, trying not to make eye contact with him.

" I found it on the floor" she mumbled. Itachi grabbed her chin and forced her to meet his eyes.

" Don't lie to me. Where did you get this from?" His tone may have been cold, but his eyes betrayed the truth. He was pleading with her.

"I don't know Itachi. Just leave me alone! I want to get some sleep." Her voice was shaky and it looked like there was a tear at the corner of her eye. She pushed past him and ran all the way back to her room. Itachi only stared after her and then looked back down at the object in his hands. A scale. A shiny, gold, snake scale. And it wasn't just any scale. It was _that person's_ scale. He would find out what this meant. He would find out soon.

* * *

**So there it is! the second chapter of the prince and the princess. i won't immediately go into the mystery right now but i'll try not to drag the story too :P i want itachi and sakura and sasuke to get to know each other a bit more before starting up the real story. Please read and review! i'll see you in the next chapter! I know it may be a bit confusing right now but everything will be clarified in the later chapters :D**


	3. The Truth

**Hi guys! yeahh so im back after a VERY long time! sorry about that, i've been SO INCREDIBLY busy and i just havent had the time to write or upload anything. however, im on winter break right now so i'll try and upload a few more chapters. but without further ado, here is chapter 3...**

**Disclaimer: i dont own naruto and i never will :(**

* * *

Sakura walked through the hallway of her room. She'd just finished eating lunch and was now making her way back to the room. Her mind kept replaying the events of two nights ago with her and Itachi. It was out of pure luck that she managed to evade him for this long, but she knew she couldn't hide from him forever. He would eventually find her and confront her. Sakura sighed. She didn't need this. Especially not now, when _that_ day was coming up.

"Sakura."

Sakura jumped at the voice and turned around, meeting pools of obsidian.

"Sasuke! Don't scare me like that!" She put her hand to her chest. "I thought you were Itachi."

Sasuke frowned. "Speaking of Itachi, have you seen him? He's been acting weird since yesterday morning."

"Y-yesterday morning?" Sakura's eyes widened.

"Yeah. He snuck out in the middle of the night the day before yesterday too. I wonder what happened. Do you have any clue?"

"No of course not!" She played with her fingers and was nervously shuffling her feet. Sasuke raised his eyebrows at her unusual behaviour but didn't say anything about it.

"Well if you see him, tell him I was looking for him."

"Yeah sure, okay. I'll do that." Sakura watched Sasuke leave before running to her room and shutting the door. She groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose with her index finger and thumb. "Why now of all times? Kami-sama, why do you make me suffer so much?"

"Problems Sakura?"

Sakura's eyes flew open and looked towards the source of the voice. "Itachi." She said, her tone firm and cold. "What are you doing in my room?" He walked towards her, Sakura taking a step backwards for every step he took forwards.

"You didn't answer my question the other day Sakura." He pulled out the scale. "Where did you get this from?"

Sakura winced when her back hit the wall. "I already told you. I found it on the floor." She glared at him when he put his hands on either side of her head, preventing her from escaping.

"Sakura, don't make this any harder than it needs to be. Just co-operate with me." Sakura's lips trembled.

"Why do you wanna know huh? It's none of your business!"

"It is my business!" His eyes were fierce and filled with fury. Sakura's eyes widened in fear. Itachi punched the wall and cursed under his breath.

"Ita-"

"Sasuke." Itachi breathed, backing away from her and walking towards the window. "It's because of Sasuke. Orochimaru used to babysit him when we were younger. One day, he tried to kidnap Sasuke but the guards caught him. The guards brought him to the king but Orochimaru grabbed me and threatened to kill me if they didn't let him escape. My father agreed and let him go, but before he left, he promised to return and take Sasuke. I vowed to kill him but my only lead on him was a scale identical to yours. Because of me, Sasuke is still in danger! Because of me, Sasuke could die! Now tell me, where did you get this scale from?" He turned around to face her and found that she had moved behind him. She looked down.

"I-" she took a deep breath and started again. "I used to have an older brother. He was probably a year or two older than you." She took a shaky breath. "We were really close. When I was about 10 years old, we got a new gardener. It was Orochimaru. We didn't know that of course but I had never liked him. One day, I was playing out in the garden alone. I though he already left so I didn't think much on it. He didn't leave." A fat tear rolled down her face. " He came up behind me and I think he tried to drug me but Sasori-nii came just in time. He pushed Orochimaru away, took my hand and started running. Orochimaru locked the gates though so we couldn't escape." By now, tears were streaming down her face uncontrollably and she furiously tried to wipe them away. "Sasori-nii stood in front of me protectively and told me not to worry. Orochimaru pushed him away and grabbed me. Luckily, a guard saw us. I bit Orochimaru's hand ans Sasori-nii punched him. I escaped, but instead, he was taken in my place. Orochimaru threatened to shoot Sasori-nii if we didn't let him go. That was the last time I ever saw him or Sasori-nii. The only thing that Orochimaru left was that scale. That stupid scale!" Sakura was full-out sobbing now and was hiccupping every three seconds. "It's- hic- all-hic-my-hic-fault! It's all because of me Sasori-nii's gone and mom's depressed!" Sakura dropped to her knees. "It's all my fault!"

Itachi gently lifted her back up and wrapped an arm around her, letting her rest her head against his chest. "It's not your fault." He murmured. "We'll find Orochimaru and we'll finish him together." They would put an end to this, no matter what.

* * *

**so that was the third chapter. the mystery hasnt started yet, itll probably be in the next chapter but as always, please read and review!**


	4. Orochimaru Strikes Again

**Hello everyone! As i promised, here is another chapter for TPATP :D im sorry to say that i wont be able to update for another month or so due to exams and such :S trust me, it sucks to spend your whole winter vacation thinking about your projects and your exams -_- and by the way, does anyone beta read or know a good beta reader? i would really like someone to edit my work :D but without further ado, here is the fourth chapter ;)**

* * *

The next week or so was fairly boring and normal for Itachi and Sakura, with except for Sakura blushing every time she touched Itachi. She had to admit, she liked the feeling of him holding her when she was crying, even if she didn't want to. However, somehow, that incident made the both of them more open and less reclusive towards each other. They rarely argued, and they would often take strolls in one of the gardens and would hold small, simple conversations. Well, Sakura would talk and Itachi would nod or smirk. So it was no surprise to Sasuke when he found the pair missing again. He sighed. _"Just what are you doing Itachi?"_

"What do you want to be when you grow up?" asked Sakura. They were lying on one of the short-grass-covered hills of one of the many gardens of the palace.

"Am I not already grown up?" Itachi replied, smirking.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Not in that sense. I mean, what's your goal? What do you want to do with your life?" she rolled over and peered over him with enquiring eyes.

"Run the kingdom."

Sakura frowned. "That's all? Don't you want to do anything else? Don't you want to do anything for yourself?

He opened his eyes lazily and gave her a look that sent shivers down her spine. "What if this is what _I _want?"

She was suddenly all too aware of how close they were. Before she knew it, the both of they had their eyes closed and were leaning into each other. She could feel his minty breath on her lops and she could vaguely sense his hands at her waist. A shout from Sasuke disrupted them, just as their lips were about to meet. Sakura immediately backed away, her face as red as a tomato.

"Oi Sakura, Itachi! Have you guys seen any of our parents? I can't find them anywhere."

Itachi, acting as if nothing just happened, answered nonchalantly. "No. The last time I saw them was in the music room."

"Sasuke." Both Uchihas turned towards the pale-faced, wide-eyed Sakura. "What's in your hand?"

Sasuke held up the shiny, gold thing he was fiddling with. "Nothing really. Just something I found in our parents' room."

"Sasuke, hand it over." Itachi's face, like Sakura's, was drained of colour too.

"What's up with you guys? You're acting really weird." Nevertheless, he gave it to Itachi.

Itachi looked it over before turning to Sakura. As if she could read his mind, she pulled out her scale and held it next to Itachi's.

They were identical.

"We need to get inside now." Itachi said, his eyes flashing. Sakura grabbed Sasuke's collar and started pulling him towards the castle.

"Wait! What's going on?"

"We'll explain later." Sakura said in a hushed tone. "Right now we need to find our parents." The trio ran up to their parents' rooms. They searched the palace but they couldn't find their parents.

"This is useless!" Sakura cried, slumping on a sofa.

Sasuke scowled. "Will you guys please explain what's going on?"

Sakura looked at Itachi before speaking. "Do you know who Orochimaru is?"

"No."

"He is a sick, evil kidnapper. He only kidnaps royal children though. Well. At least that's what I thought." Her eyes teared up and she closed them to compose herself before continuing. " Orochimaru tried to kidnap you when you were younger. He also tried to kidnap me. Luckily, he failed, but he did manage to get my brother." At this, Sasuke's eyes widened. "I never saw my brother after that. However, Orochimaru left a scale. This scale." She help up the scale she was holding.

Sasuke nodded slowly. "So what you're trying to say is that Orochimaru kidnapped our parents?" Sakura nodded. "Then let's get them back!" he exclaimed.

Itachi shook his head. "It's not as simple as that. For one, we don't even know how he got in."

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows. She suddenly jumped up and snapped her fingers. "I got it! Give me a second." She walked outside into the hallway and called someone. "Hinata-chan!" Almost immediately, a pretty, blue-haired maid appeared. Sakura bent down and whispered something into the maid's ear. The maid nodded then walked away.

"He better be here." Sakura muttered as she returned to her room and shut the door.

"Who better be here?" Sasuke questioned.

"The head of the security system. He's a bit crazy but he's super reliable."

"SAKURA-CHAAN!"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "That's him." She opened the door, only to be crashed into. "Naruto-baka! Get off of me!"

The blue-eyed, blonde smiled sheepishly and quickly scrambled off her. "Sorry Sakura-chan. But it's just I missed you so much!"

Sakura giggled. "I missed you too, baka. Now-"

"Oi Sakura-chan!"

"What?" Sakura asked, looking slightly peeved at the interruption.

"Who are these people?" he pointed a finger at the Uchihas and eyed them suspiciously.

"Ah, that's what I was about to-"

"You better not try anything funny you, hear me? I'll pulverize you!"

"Narut-"

"And you better not touch Sakura-chan either!"

"Narut-"

"Sakura-chan is like my sister! Hey! What are you smirking for? I'll take you down right here, right now! Believe it!" Naruto lunged at Sasuke but was pulled back by Sakura.

"NARUTO!" She punched him on the head.

"Owww Sakura-chan! That hurts! What did you do that for?"

Sakura rolled her eyes again. "Just listen to me. That's Prince Uchiha Sasuke and Prince Uchiha Itachi. They're _friends._" She drawled out the last word to emphasize it.

Sasuke snickered. "Dobe."

"What was that, Teme?" Naruto yelled, shaking a fist at the young Uchiha.

"Naruto! Calm down! Sasuke stop messing around with him! We don't have time for this!" Sakura yelled, exasperated at their childishness. Really, they were acting like three-year olds!

"Why, what happened Sakura-chan?" he asked, his cerulean eyes turning the slightest bit serious.

Sakura's eyes hardened. "All of our parents are missing."

* * *

**so did you guys like it? please leave a review, they help me to write! oh and also, this is pretty late buut Happy New Year and Merry Christmas! I hope you all had an amazing winter vacation! So I guess I'll see you guys in the next chapter !**


	5. The Scale

**Hi again! I'm SO INCREDIBLY sorry for not updating in a long time! I've just been so busy! But I hope that this chapter makes up for it =)**

* * *

"What do you mean the kings and queens are gone?" Naruto exclaimed. "Weren't they just here yesterday?"

Sakura sighed. "I know. They disappeared today. All we know is that Orochimaru took them."

Naruto scrunched up his nose. "Orochimaru? How did you guys come up with that conclusion?"

Sakura opened her mouth to talk but Sasuke gripped her wrist and gave her a warning look. "None of your business Dobe."

"Why you-Teme! I'm the head of security! Of course it's my business!"

Sasuke snorted. "How on earth did you get hired?" He then frowned." How **did** you get hired? You can't be much older than us."

Naruto smiled proudly. "That's right. I'm Sakura-chan's age, dattebayo!"

Sakura stepped up to explain. Naruto has an uncanny ability of sensing people. He gets this icky feeling when he meets someone with bad intentions. He's usually right. That, and he's really good with the equipment and he knows his way around the castle really well. Naruto has been with us for about 5 years now."

"So he's been the head of security since he was 13 years old?" Sasuke asked in disbelief.

"What? No! He joined the security team when he was 17 years old but he became the head when he turned 19 which was last year."

"Wait… so that means you and Naruto are 20 now?"

Sakura put her finger on her chin. "Well, we're turning 20 this year. Our birthdays haven't passed yet."

"Tch. Dobe. We're the same age. Hard to believe considering the way you act."

Naruto fumed. "That's it Teme!" He lunged at Sasuke but was violently pulled back by Sakura. "Naruto! We don't have time for this! Remember the kings and queens?"

Naruto slumped. "Sorry Sakura-chan." He looked up again. "Alright, so first we need to gather all the evidence. Did you guys find anything suspicious around the area where the kings and queens were kidnapped?"

Itachi quickly spoke up. "We don't know where they were kidnapped and we don't have any type of evidence either."

Naruto nodded seriously while rubbing his chin with his index finger and thumb. "I'll get the squad to come down here to check for fingerprints and stuff like that. You guys just stay in Sakura-chan's room. Try not to touch anything since we don't know where the kidnapper has been; there could be fingerprints on anything."

"Actually, we're probably just going to go outside. It's better for you guys that way." Sakura looked towards Itachi and Sasuke who nodded in affirmation.

Naruto nodded. "You're right. And look for anything suspicious when you're out there. If you find something, immediately report back to me."

"Got it." Sakura swiftly left the room with the Uchiha boys hot on her heels. But instead of taking the usual route to go outside, she kept walking straight.

"Sakura, where are we going?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura turned around and put her index finger on her lips.\Sasuke and Itachi's eyes made contact but they didn't say anything. Soon enough, the path became familiar to Itachi. It was the same route Sakura took a few weeks ago when he followed her and got knocked out. Come to think of it, he never **did **figure out what that door led to nor did she tell him. Well that didn't matter anymore because he was going to find out soon.

Sakura opened the door and pushed tow bricks. Of course, there was a button and she pressed it. The brick wall slid across and revealed a long hallway. Sakura pulled the two boys into the corridor before pressing a camouflaging button at the side of the door to close it.

"Now can I talk?" Sasuke asked, obviously annoyed.

Sakura's eyes hardened. "Wait, let me explain first. No one knows about this door except for me. Not even my parents know. I come here when I need a little privacy." She pulled open the door at the end of the hallway. "This is our secret. You cant tell anyone, got it?"

"And just who would we tell?" Itachi asked with calculating eyes. Sakura just glared at him.

The threesome entered the room. It wasn't small, like Itachi imagined it to be. In fact, it was very big and spacious yet it also held warmth. Sakura gestured them to sit on the sofas that were in the corner of the room. "This is my study room, in a way. I don't really do anything important here. Sometimes I read and sometimes I come here when I'm feeling down."

Sasuke frowned. "That still doesn't explain anything. Why are we here?"

Sakura looked to Itachi. "I believe he has the answer."

Itachi nodded. "We shouldn't tell anyone about the scales yet. We should figure that out by ourselves. We can't let anyone know what we're doing either."

"But why not Naruto? He's trustworthy, I know that for sure. And if we let him help us, we could get a lot more done, I'm sure!"

"Don't make me repeat myself Sakura." Itachi said with a stern stare. Sakura glared back at him. "Alright then Mr. Genius. What do you we do now." Itachi almost rolled his eyes at her childishness but him being him, he didn't. "We need to analyze the data we have so far. It might give us a lead on where Orochimaru is."

"Right." Sasuke nodded his head. "But all we have now are the scales."

"Then we just look at the scales right?" Sakura perked up. Itachi nodded in agreement. Sakura jumped up. "Alright then, what are we waiting for? I know just the thing to help us breakdown the scale."

* * *

A couple of hours later, the threesome were huddled around a piece of paper containing the information they obtained on the scale.

Sasuke frowned. "This is really weird. A snake scale shouldn't be this hard and it shouldn't react this way, even if it was covered in gold. And the engraved numbers… I wonder what they mean. Unless…" Sasuke's eyes widened. "Give me the scale for a second." Sakura handed it to him. He immediately ran over to her computer and started typing something up. Sakura looked over his shoulder. "What are you doing?' Sasuke didn't answer and just kept typing. All of a sudden, the scale started to shake. "Uhh Sasuke? Why is the scale shaking?" Sakura hesitantly asked. Sasuke's eyes hardened. "It's not shaking. It's vibrating."

Sakura opened her mouth to say something but Sasuke didn't let her. "It's not a scale to represent himself like you think. In fact, it's a GPS chip that has tracked the location of you and your family since the day he kidnapped your brother."

* * *

**so there we go, the fifth chapter of the prince and the princess. im so sorry for not posting anything for a super long time! but as always, please read and review! i'd love to hear your thoughts on the story!**


End file.
